


Short Story Two

by GayAndAngery



Series: School Short Stories [3]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery





	Short Story Two

I was just setting down my book when my phone began buzzing like crazy. Curious, I flipped it over. I was getting tons of notifications from Twitter and Instagram, as well as texts from my friends. What on Earth happened? I thought to myself, tapping into Twitter. People were all tweeting me different kpop videos, with captions like “Do this one next!” or “You should collab with ~insert popular dancer name~ for this one!” Confused, I opened Instagram, but much the same was happening, offering little explanation. I finally opened the group chat. I saw what everyone was talking about: my dance cover of Idol by BTS had gone viral, gaining over one million like and three million views in a night! I opened Twitter again, tweeting out, “You guys want another one? I’m on it!” with the hashtag #ObsidiaDanceCover. Within ten minutes, it was #1 on trending. I smiled, already trying to decide what song I would cover. I turned on the radio, looking for inspiration. That’s it! I thought, as a new song came on. Black Dress would be perfect! But I’m gonna need more people… I texted a few of my friends, asking them to come over. Then, I tweeted out, “Let’s see if you can guess! Here’s a hint: there’s going to be seven of us! Good luck!” People began to guess groups like GOT7 and BTS, until I added, “Girl group this time!” At that moment, the door opened. My friends walked in, laughing and pushing each other. “It seems you neglected to tell us what song we’ll be dancing to.” Jimin said, crossing his arms. “No, that was intentional,” I replied over my shoulder, walking to the hallway closet. “Black Dress. Should be fun,” I continued, throwing their outfits at them. “Go get changed, then meet me in the studio.” I walked out, pulling my plaid shirt on over my shoulders. While waiting for the rest to arrive, I set up the camera and radio player. When everyone was in position, I played the song. We began dancing, flawlessly completing it the first time. When we finished, I suggested we get something to eat. They agreed, on the grounds that I would pay for it. I rolled my eyes, and agreed. I walked behind them, smiling as they joked and shoved each other around. I would never trade you for anything.


End file.
